


Blue Jean Blues

by alexcat



Series: Cap-IronMan Bingo - 2019 (1) [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bingo, Blow Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Tony wants to buy Steve some clothes.





	Blue Jean Blues

**Author's Note:**

> For the Shopping Together square on my Bingo card.

“You want what?” Steve asked Tony as they ate breakfast in Steve’s little apartment in DC. 

“I want to take you shopping for clothes.” 

“What’s wrong with my clothes?”

“You dress like someone’s grandpa with the plaid shirts and the khakis.”

“The last time I let someone pick out clothes for me, I had a drawer full of t-shirts 2 sizes too small.”

“Yeah, but that was just one of Fury’s agents who wanted to see all your muscles, baby,” Tony said as he touched Steve’s arm. It was actually true, and they both knew it. 

“You dress like a homeless person half the time. Ragged t-shirts or greasy undershirts. I’ve even seen you down in your workshop in bunny slippers. I dress better than that.” 

“Your leather jacket is hot. Think how hot you’d look in some tight jeans and a decent t-shirt.”

“Marlon Bando – I’ll look like Marlon Brando.”

“And that’s bad?” 

“I like my clothes, Tony.” This was not the first clothing argument they’d had. 

“If you’ll let me buy you some new clothes… one suit and some casual stuff, I’ll take you shopping somewhere of your choice,” Tony countered. 

“I hate shopping and so do you. You don’t even know how to buy groceries. If you didn’t have people to do that sort of thing, you’d only eat fast food burgers and drink scotch,” Steve told him. They both knew this was true. “I’ll give you my size and you order whatever you want for me. If it doesn’t fit, we’ll send it back.”

Tony looked defeated. Then he perked up. “So what would you shop for it you liked shopping?” 

“Art supplies,” Steve answered without missing a beat. 

“Then tell me where to go.”

Steve named a store and gave him the address. Tony poked at his phone for a moment. 

“Car will be here in ten minutes. Ready?” 

Steve picked out sketchbooks, pencils, pastels, watercolors, papers, brushes and all the other supplies he’d need. Tony had them delivered to Steve’s apartment. When they got back in the car, Tony said, “Now can I buy you some clothes?” 

Steve shook his head. “Fine. I give up. Dress me like your own baby doll.” 

Tony snickered and said, "Star spangled baby doll, you mean?" He then gave their driver an address. The tailor measured and fussed over Steve until they had a custom made suit on the way along with a stack of shirts, slacks, ties, and pocket squares. Tony took him to a shoe store for Italian shoes.

“I’m done,” Steve told him. 

“Not yet.” 

Steve rolled his eyes and sighed.

The driver took them to an upscale department store. 

“Now what?” 

“Jeans, t-shirts.” 

“I like khakis and button up shirts,” Steve said defensively. He did like them. T-shirts still felt a little like wearing underwear in public.

Tony led him into the store and to the jeans. He picked out this style and that one, handing them to Steve, until the stack was quite high.

“Dressing room. Now.” Tony shooed him to the dressing room and shoved him into a changing room, closed the door for a moment, then opened it and went into the small room with Steve. 

There were mirrors on three walls. 

“I can barely move in here,” Steve said. “Why are y -” Tony’s kiss cut off his question. Steve didn’t react for a second then he returned the kiss enthusiastically. “We can’t -” 

Tony cut him off with another kiss. “Yes, we can,” he murmured as he unbuckled Steve’s belt. “I’m going to help you.” \ He unzipped him. 

Steve was not completely erect yet, but he was as soon as Tony rubbed him through his boxers. “Tony!”

“You can’t try on jeans until I take care of that, can you?” Tony asked as he slipped to his knees in front of Steve. 

“What the hell,” Steve finally said and sat on the small seat in the corner of the room. He slipped his khakis off then freed his cock through the opening in the boxers. He ran his own hand up and down the length and licked his lip as Tony moved between his legs and took him into his hand. 

The mirrors made things even more intense as he watched himself and Tony in each one. 

*

Six pairs of jeans, a dozen shirts with bands and superheroes on them, and a blow job later, they left the store and headed for Steve’s apartment to continue what they’d begun in the dressing room.

The next day, Steve and Natasha were running. 

“I heard Stark took you shopping. Have fun?” She knew he hated shopping for clothes. 

“It was okay,” he answered, but not before she caught that secret smile he tried to cover. 

“What did you get?” 

He blushed a deep pink and stammered, “Jean, shirts.”

“Maybe I should go shopping with Stark,” she said with a laugh. 

Before he could stop it, the thought of the three of them in that tiny space with three mirrors ran through his mind. 

She darted out in front of him. He caught up quite easily. “Not without me, you don’t.”

Natasha looked over at him and winked. “I’ll keep that in mind.”


End file.
